Deathmatch Extreme
by Jessie the Dragon
Summary: Sorry for the lateness of this update this chapter rocks trust me and is worth the wait
1. Default Chapter

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
  
  
  
  
Itchy: The Arena is packed here at Deathmatch Extreme Said   
  
If you missed the DAII Matches then Bart Simpson lost to Spyro in a Skateboard match  
And Elora was killed by Psyco in the second match   
The third match was cancelled.  
  
Now for the card for tonight  
  
Vegita Vs. Spyro  
  
This match was scheduled after a cocky Vegita Talked trash that didn't settle well with the young Warrior  
  
  
*Vegita enters with "Sinister Surge" By Rob Zombie*  
  
Vegita: So this Spyro Weakling wants to fight ME I am the prince of ALL Saiyans  
And I don't care about my music ripping off that Weakling Edge  
  
*The Ref paces and then Spyro entered to the end credits theme by Stewart Copland with a HUGE Crowd pop*  
  
Spyro: come Awn wussie  
  
Vegita: WUSS!!!! *Growl*  
  
*The fight ensues with Vegita seemingly having the advantage although Spyro holds his own*  
  
Vegita: Hmmm impressive but you didn't see this coming  
*Powers up to his max and builds up the strongest ki blast he has ever done while Spyro only Laughs*  
  
Vegita: Laugh at this FINAL BLAST  
  
*The move hits and Vegita laughs*  
*When the dust clears Spyro is unscaved and is powered up to Shinning purple a power level two higher then Gold*  
  
Vegita: What the HELL  
  
Spyro: Ya didn't know about my true Power now time to FRY  
  
*Spyro flames Vegita and charges Vegita Runs away from Spyro............ Only to be speared by an Angry Edge*  
  
Edge: No one Steals MY Music  
*Powers up to Super Saiyan (Yes Edge is a Super Saiyan) Does an "Edgeacution" and throws Vegita into the Ring*  
  
Vegita: Damn you Edge  
  
*Vegita then realized too late Spyro was Building up a Devastating Ki blast*  
  
*Spyro blasts Vegita with the Ki blast and Vegita Explodes and parts of him go flying and the Blast Also Destroys the Entrance way*  
  
Spyro: Whoops *Powers down and leaves the Arena to a HUGE Applause*  
  
*Bulma and Trunks yell at Jessie the Dragon in the VIP room*  
  
Bulma: Did you see that what Spyro was able to do I want a handicap match with him  
  
Trunks: Yeah  
  
Jessie: You DARE Barge into this VIP Room and yell at ME  
I will give you a match but it is Ageist Trinaty and Spyro t with a special Guest Ref.  
  
Trunks: And who will that be  
  
Jessie: ME I am the Ref. Now get out of here you Jerks Of course this is in the interest of Fairness  
  
Bulma: Yah Right *Storms off with Trunks*  
  
(The next match is Trinaty and Spyro t VS. Bulma and Trunks with a Special Ref JTD Stay toned for the next Deathmatch Extreme) 


	2. Second match and Main Event

Deathmatch Extreme   
  
Itchy: Welcome back   
The next match is Bulma and Trunks Vs. Trinaty and Spyro t with a Special guest Ref. Jessie the Dragon  
  
*First Bulma and Trunks enter to the DBZ Theme with nearly no crowd reaction*  
  
Bulma: What is the Deal with these people  
  
Trunks: Their Spyro maniacs remember us wanting the handicap match  
  
*They enter the ring and then After a slight build up Trinaty and Spyro t enter to the theme of "99 ways to Die" by guns and Roses*  
  
Trinaty: Don't mess with my husband   
  
*Jessie the Dragon finally enters in a Dragon Tailored Ref. Shirt to the theme of "Cocky" By Kid Rock*   
  
Jessie: Now keep this Fair and no cheating or low blows  
  
*The tag match ensues and Spyro t and Trunks start trading punches and kicks   
Spyro T Powers up to Silver and Trunks goes Super Saiyan the Spyro t starts to gain an Advantage then Bulma enters only to be restrained by Jessie While Jessie is restraining Bulma Trinaty interferes and Pumbles Trunks Jessie Notices but does nothing*  
  
Bulma: Hay Pay attention Jerk  
  
Jessie: Hay I call as I see  
  
*Bulma gets the Tag and so does Trinaty Spyro t and Trunks start brawling ringside   
Bulma Pulls out a Gun only to have it get compensated by Jessie the Dragon and Trinaty gets Bulma in a Choke hold*  
  
Trinaty: Now DIE Bitch  
  
*Trinaty Reaches into Bulmas gut and pulls out her intestines And Wraps them around her throat then Trinaty Throws the Intestines over a Low hanging Scaffolding then Pulls the Intestines and hangs Bulma*  
  
*Bulma Chokes and Dies leaving Trunks against Trinaty and Spyro t  
Trunks Desperately grabs a Steel Chair and It gets compensated by Jessie and while he is distracted Spyro t Pulls his head off and throws it into the Crowd*  
  
*Meanwhile backstage Spyro looks for Psyco who in a previous Episode killed Elora .........Psyco appears on the monitor backstage holding Eloras Head*  
  
Psyco: So Spyro ya wanna mess with me well I would like to chat but I got other things to do  
  
*Spyro yells, "Damn" and goes to visit Jessie the Dragon in his office*  
  
Itchy: Time for the Main Event  
  
Gatomon vs. Impmon The battle for Veemon  
  
*Both Gatomon and Impmon enter to the Digimon theme*  
  
Gatomon: So you want to take Veemon you jerk  
  
Impmon: Shut up Bitch  
  
*The fight Enrages With Impmon losing to Gatomon then Impmon hits one of his Fireballs and Gains the Advantage Gatomon digivolves into Angewoman *  
  
Impmon: Aw Crap  
  
*It seems hopeless to Impmon but Saya t (Jessie's Daughter NOT SAYA THE DEMONESS) Runs in and Blasts Gatomon Repeatedly with Silver moves and she De-Digivolves back to Gatomon then Impmon Blows her head up*   
  
*Kari Runs in to Attack Saya t and Gets Hung by her intestines like Bulma did Earlier  
Veemon Enters and Makes out with Veemon to the Cheers of everyone*  
  
*Spyro enters Jessie's Office*  
  
Jessie: I know what you want Spyro in the Event after the next the first pay-per-view   
It would be you ageist Psyco for the First ever Death Match Extreme Championship  
And to sweeten the Pot who is the Deathmatch Extreme World Champion gets 1 the ability to revive another and 2 a free revive for yourself if you ever lose the Title  
  
Spyro: The Second one won't be necessary but I will be at the match  
  
*Jessie and Spyro Shake hands/claws* 


	3. Fight5 and Interveiw

Deathmatch Extreme Pre Pay-Per View  
  
Itchy: Welcome to another Deathmatch Extreme   
This one is in Jessie's hometown of Cliff town  
But for right now lets get ready for a great match  
  
Ryoko vs. Ayaka (Misspelled?)  
This match is for the Right to be in the Fatal Four way for the woman's title which like the main title will Revive those who just lose the title  
  
*Ryoco enters to the Tenchi Universe Theme*  
  
Ryoco: Ayaka Prepare to DIE Tenchi is MINE  
  
*Ayaka enters to the Tenchi Tokyo theme and the Fight ensues with both stripping each other necked but neither seem to care*  
  
*Ayaka puts up her Geri (Misspelled) Shield But Ryoko blasts through it Ryoko and Ayaka Blast each other continually and After 5 minutes Ryoco blasts off Ayakas arms and legs then Ryoko Stomps on Ayakas head until it is a Pile of goo*  
  
Ryoco: YES *Walks away with a big Smile*  
  
Itchy: so now here is the competitors for the Fatal Four way Ryoko vs. Shila the Kangaroo vs. Trinaty vs. Coco Bandicoot   
But now a Treat to all our loyal Fans Jessie has a Sit down interview with Spyro  
  
*Jessie and Spyro are seen sitting in big soft comfy chairs*  
  
Jessie: The crowd is deafening when you enter do you enjoy where you are now?  
  
Spyro: Yes I do Jess ya see I have Earned my way to the top and soon I will be the first DE World champ  
  
J: It must be hard on you to see Psyco carry Eloras Head all around  
  
S: What do you think my motto goes "Mess with this Dragon and you will get burned" Psyco has done far worse then just Mess with me  
  
J: do you have any message for Psyco  
  
S: Yes Psyco if you are hearing this some see me as a Small Dragon and a weak Dragon Vegita learned that I am not weak and you will to *Glares directly into the Camera*  
You killed my Girl Friend and come "Deathmatch explosive" (the PPVs name) I will do far worse to you then anyone has ever done to anyone  
  
*Psyco appears on a monitor*  
  
Psyco: Spyro See this head*Puts Eloras head in front of the Camera* I will make sure you join her soon  
  
*Spyro turns facing Jessie and in a Deep Angry Voice "You may not have a main Event" then he goes on Search for Psyco*  
  
(Stay toned for the next chapter when Jessie Takes on Superman and Psyco takes on Undertaker) 


	4. Announcements and Build up

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
Itchy: Well that match was exciting VERY EXCITING *Pants*  
The Jessie Superman match was cancelled because we can't find Superman DRAT  
  
*The music "Cocky" By Kid Rock plays*  
  
Itchy: But Jessie has some important announcements  
  
*Jessie the Dragon enters to a huge amount of cheers*  
  
Jessie: Well well well the main event of our ppv Deathmatch Explosive   
Spyro vs Psyco has been modified now Scarlet is going to be in it   
This three-way battle will be officiated by ME Jessie the Dragon  
And the four-way of Ryoko Coco Trinaty and Shila the Kangaroo will be officiated by Johnny Bravo  
  
*"No chance in hell" plays as Vince McMahon enters*  
  
Vince: You think you could just screw with your people I am the only one allowed to Screw with people  
  
*Jessie Laughs*  
Jessie: So you think you are good with messing with people   
How about this you and me right now and if I win I get your HALF of the WWF  
If you win DE is yours  
  
Vince: First I AM THE BOSS  
Second Let's go  
  
*Vince runs toward the ring and Booker t and Big Boss man jump Jessie from behind with Steel chairs*  
  
Jessie: What wussess  
  
Booker t: TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT  
  
*Booker t does an axe kick and during the spinnaroni Jessie gets annoyed and roasts Booker t with his flame and Booker t becomes a Skeleton *  
  
Boss man: Aw crap  
  
*Boss man tries to run but also gets roasted by Jessie*  
  
*Vince jumps Jessie and uses a lead pipe only to get vaporized by Jessies Ki blast*  
  
Jessie: I guess I now own the WWF  
  
*Ric flairs music plays*  
  
Ric Flair: Finally I have a new Business partner WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* Struts "Nature Boy" Style as Jessie gives him a Weird look and walks away *  
  
*Mean while Spyro gets a quick interview by Itchy *  
  
Itchy: You have just heard the news what is your reaction  
  
Spyro: so Scarlet wants to play that is fine with me I will still be the first ever DE Champion and no one can stop me from Avenging Elora  
  
*Psyco is getting interviewed by Biod (Who is back from the dead to work for Jessie) *  
  
Biod: Scarlet is now in it I have had run ins with him in the past what is your reaction  
  
Psyco: So my old buddy could stay away he had to get in my Business   
Well Scarlet I don't care about the DE Title to tell the truth I just want to hurt Spyro but sence you are in it I get to have a Bonus and by the way Where is 'Taker  
  
Biod: We couldn't find him Jessie is going to match you agenst Hunter   
  
Psyco: Cheetah or Game?  
  
Biod: I think the Cheetah  
  
Psyco: Well time to send more of a Message to Spyro *Laughs and walks off *  
  
(Stay toned to the next chapter of Deathmatch Extreme)  
  
(Scarlet is a Copyright of himself [I don't know his real name] used with permission) 


	5. the last match before Deathmatch Explosi...

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
Jessie: Before we start I will answer a question brought up   
The rivalry between Psyco and Spyro started when Psyco had a match ageist Elora   
They fought on top of the Grand California Hotel in Disney Psyco broke both of Eloras arms, blasted a whole through her gut and hung her by Christmas lights this didn't stand well with Spyro  
  
Itchy: well I hope that explained it now time for our next match Hunter the Cheetah vs. Psyco  
  
*Psyco enters to the theme "Let the bodies hit the floor" by Drowning Pool with caring Eloras head then Hunter enters to the theme "Wild cat" with Bianca by his side *  
  
Bianca: Be careful  
  
Hunter: Don't worry I will get this guy  
  
*Psyco laughs and the fight ensues as Psyco takes an early advantage but Hunter goes for a double kick to the gut only to realize (Courtesy of Scarlet) Psyco has no gut and his feet get stuck *  
  
Bianca: Don't worry hunter  
  
*Bianca casts a spell that explodes someone's head but misses Psyco and Hunters head expands as he screams in pain Bianca desperately searches for the reverse spell but Hunters head blows up and his brains go all over the place *  
  
Bianca: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
*Bianca rushes Psyco only to be knocked into a corner and Psyco gets loud speakers and tapes them to Biancas head *  
  
Bianca: What are you doing jerk  
  
Psyco: Sending a message to my opponents NOW DIE  
  
*Psyco screams into a microphone causing Biancas brain to degenerate into goo and pour out of her ears and blood to pour out of her mouth and Bianca collapses into a heap *  
  
*Spyros Music plays as Spyro enters *  
  
Spyro: Why wait for Deathmatch explosive I want you dead NOW  
  
*Spyro charges toward the ring but then Techno music plays (Kind of like in the first scene of Blade) with weird voices then Scarlet enters the arena *  
  
Scarlet: Well well well I have beaten you Psyco before and Spyro would just be a speed bump so I will be the first DE champion  
  
Spyro: That is what you think remember don't mess with this Dragon  
  
Psyco: Hmmm interesting two of my foes right here COME AWN  
  
*All three charge each other only to have it broken up by several DE Bouncers *  
  
Bouncer: Save it for the PPV  
  
Spyro: Oh ok  
  
*All three leave *  
  
(NEXT is the Deathmatch Extreme Event its self STAY TONED for the cool matches) 


	6. The PPV Begains

Deathmatch Explosive  
  
Itchy: We are finally back in the Artisan home Worlds  
It is going to be a great set of fights  
  
*Saya t enters to the theme of "I am a bitch I am a lover"*  
  
Saya t: Now we will have a match in the interest of fairness Impmon and Veemon Vs. Matt and Tai  
And I will be the Ref.  
  
*Matt and Tai enter to the Digimon theme on motorcycles and Impmon and veemon enter to the same theme *  
  
*The battle enrages as Impmon and Veemon have the early advantage but Wargreymon and Weregururumon interfere *  
  
Saya t: NO INTERFREANCE!!!  
  
*Saya t blasts both of them with her biggest blast but not before castrating both of them*   
  
Matt: Aw crap  
  
Impmon: Time to DIE  
  
*Impmon explodes Matt's head with a fireball and Tai tries to escape only to be stopped by Saya t who rips his head off *  
  
Saya t: THE WINNERS ARE IMPMON AND VEEMON Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
*Impmon and Veemon leave promptly * 


	7. Womens Title

Deathmatch Explosive  
  
Itchy: Our next match is the Women's title match  
  
*Trinaty enters to Thriller by Michal Jackson and Ryoco enters to the tenchi universe theme Sheila enters to Steward Copland and Coco enters to the Crash theme and all 4 are nude Johnny brovo enters under his own theme music and hits on all the competitors only to get smacked around by all 4 *  
  
*The battle enrages as Ryoco goes for Sheila and Trinaty goes for Coco  
The fight seems goes on for 5 minutes then Trinaty drains Cocos blood and fills her with Dark fire causing her eyes to explode and her brains to leak out and Ryoco nails Sheila in the head with a light energy sword and tears her head off *  
  
*Stephanie enters also nude *  
  
Steph: What about me  
  
*Trinaty finds her voice annoying and in an instant rips her heart out and shoves it down her throat then tears her head off and sticks it up her butt all before her body hits the floor and she craps on her own head*  
  
Ryoco: Impressive I respect you   
  
Trinaty: Thanks   
  
*The last two fight and Trinaty dominates and rips Ryocos arms off and she passes out *  
  
Johnny: the winner is this crazy purple Mama  
  
*Trinaty walks off with her title but when they put Ryoco in a body bag the orbs (Her power source) come off her arms and attach to her chest and she wakes up *  
  
Johnny: Aw crap   
  
Ryoco: Impressive  
  
Johnny: Uh we have to continue the match  
  
Ryoco: go to hell *She smacks him around and walks away *  
  
*Meanwhile Psyco is being confronted by the nWo *  
  
Hogan: Join us  
  
*Psyco laughs in their faces *  
  
*Hall and Nash jump Psyco only to be beaten up and to have there heads ripped off and Hogan runs like a coward while Psyco lines up the two bodies and spray paints "Psyco the" On Hall and "Triling" On Nash *  
  
*Meanwhile Jessie and Scarlets dad (I forgot his name) are arguing *  
  
Jess: I may not be father of the year but at least I take care and care about my kids can you say the same  
  
SD(Scarlets Dad): What I am KING Respect me  
  
Jess: Shut up ONE EYE  
  
SD: GRRRRRRRRRRRR *Tries a "Send to hell technique on Jessie but misses and hits Hogan who was escaping Psyco *  
  
Jess: Hmmm maybe I had Scarlets dad figured wrong he sent Hogan to hell for all eternity  
  
SD: Damn *Storms off*  
  
(The next episode is THE MAIN EVENT) 


	8. the main event

The main event   
  
*Backstage Biod is interviewing Psyco after he killed 2 members of the nWo*  
  
Biod: Why did you do that I thought villains ran together *Psyco interrupts*  
  
Psyco: Like what *Sarcastically * A wolf pack  
  
  
*Meanwhile Trinaty and Spyro t are signing autographs and a little hatchling walks up to Spyro t holding trunks head *  
  
Hatchling: Pwese autograph this  
  
Spyro t: Ok *He autographs it while Trinaty autograph a length of Bulmas intestines  
  
*In the main arena Jessie enters with a Ref. Shirt to "Cocky" then Psyco enters to "let the bodies hit the floor" with Eloras head and Spyro enters to a Stewerd Copland and Kid Rock theme called "Don't F with this Dragon" Psyco and Spyro start the match early and after one minute Scarlet enters under his theme *  
  
*The match enrages with all three going up to there max power and Scarlet throws Psyco into the turnbuckle causing it to break and collapse then Spyro and scarlet double team Psyco and turn on each other Spyro and Scarlet brawl then Psyco gets up and nails both with a Stunner then Spyro hits both of his opponents with a head bash the battle enrages three way then Bently interferes only to get torn apart by Jessie the Ref. *  
  
Jessie: NO INTERFERANCE!!!  
  
*Spyro yells at Jessie then gets nailed by Psyco with Eloras head and Scarlet blasts a whole through Spyros gut and Serpintine runs in and slithers through all three gut holes *  
  
Serpintine: This is good for Sh*ts and giggles *Laughs and craps in all threes guts *  
  
*All three throw Serpintine out of the arena and blast their most powerful ki blasts at each other this goes on for 5 minutes and the space-time continuum rips into three with Jessie the Dragon in the middle he sees three endings one where Spyro wins kills Scarlet by vaporizing him and rpis Psyco limb from limb another where Scarlet wins Blasts Spyros head off and does the same to Psyco and another where Psyco wins and chokes Scarlet to death with Spyros intestines and tears his head off all this tears Jessie apart between all three realities *  
  
Not the end 


	9. Trinatys quest

Auther note since reality is split I will write in a slightly different fashion and to answer your question Spyro was technically killed off twice and he won too Confusing huh?  
  
Spyros  
*Trinaty is seen morning over her lost husband who was torn apart by the rift *  
  
Trinaty: Husband I swear to revive you  
  
*Spyro walks up with Elora *  
  
Spyro: Sorry for your loss Trin  
  
Elora: I wish I could help  
  
Trinaty: Not even this title belt can help I would need the whole corpse   
I know I could get the Dragonballs from Jessies secret stash  
  
*Trinaty ventures off *  
  
Scarlets  
*Trinaty is seen morning and Scarlet walks up *  
  
Scarlet: Sorry Trin he was a good Dragon  
  
Trinaty: I know   
  
Scarlet: Anyway I haven't decided who to revive  
  
Trinaty: I don't think you could bring back Jess you would need the whole body  
  
*Trinaty ventures off to get the Dragonballs as Scarlet relaxes *  
  
Psycos  
  
*Psyco is seen taking a shower in Spyros Blood and staring at his blinking head transfixed on Eloras *  
  
Psyco: HA I WON I WON  
  
*He spots Trinaty and captures her *  
  
  
To be contenued 


	10. Trinatys quest Contenues

Deathmatch Extreme Trinatys quest  
  
Spyros universe  
  
  
*Trinaty arrives at Jessies hiding place for the Dragonballs only to realize they have been stolen *  
  
Trinaty: Aw crap  
  
*Spyro t enters* let me join you  
  
Trinaty: It may be too dangerous if I don't return then YOU must run DE ok  
  
Spyro t: *Sigh * Ok  
  
*Trinaty picks up a Dragonball radar hoping it works because she killed Bulma it luckily works *  
  
*Trinaty starts her adventure and gets interrupted by a succubus demon *  
  
Trinaty: I know it is you Saya  
  
Saya: Aw crap I must not let you revive Jessie  
  
Trinaty: Ok I must kill you now   
  
*They fight and Trinaty powers up to platinum out of rage and proceeds to use an Ankle lock and accidentally rips off Sayas foot then she smashed Sayas head until her brains ooze out *  
  
Trinaty: Shouldn't have messed with me *Absorbs Sayas Soul   
  
*Meanwhile Spyro is polishing his championship and wiping his feet on Psycos skin *  
  
Psycos universe  
  
*Psyco goes over DAII with Trinaty tied up *  
  
Psyco: you think I am evil DO YOU All of you deep inside are just a mirror image of all my atrocities The ugliness that lives in me LIVES IN ALL OF YOU  
  
*Blasts the whole arena and absorbs the souls of DAII *  
  
*Trinaty shrugs and then Psyco tears her head off *  
  
Grand Kais planet  
  
*We join the Dead Jessie who was allowed to keep his body training with two Spyros ,Goku, grand Kai, and Vegita he has reached platneum level *  
  
Jessie: I hope Trinaty makes it  
  
Goku: Aw man I am so hungry  
  
Jessie: Me too  
  
(To be continued) 


	11. The story contenues

Scarlets Universe  
  
*Trinaty has discovered that the dragonball radar is broken and the Dragonballs gone *  
  
Trinaty: Aw crap   
  
*Trinaty wanders aimlessly and finds a Lesbian hotel with two signs on the doors that read   
"Rika and Rinamon" "Videl and Android 18" Trinaty hopes Android 18 knows how to fix the radar *  
  
Trinaty: Do you know how to fix this  
  
*No.18 looks at it *  
  
18: I have the dragonballs you seek but you must do us a favor  
  
Videl: Yeah   
  
*Meanwhile Scarlet is enjoying his title and wandering who to revive *  
  
Grand Kais planet  
  
*Jessie and Goku have an eating contest Jessie and Goku get to the 100th bowl of noodles and both show no signs of slowing down at the 1000000000th bowl Goku is actually full but Jessie is still going much to the shock of everyone else and everyone else falls backward anime style *  
  
Vegita: Someone out did KAKAROT at EATING O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Jessie: Well I am a Dragon *Laughs as everyone falls backward again *  
  
*Training resumes where Jessie is on the verge of going to the next level *  
  
Psycos universe  
  
Psyco: Aw man I am so BOARD   
*Falls asleep*  
  
(To be continued) 


	12. The Quest is almost over

Trinatys Quest continues  
  
Spyros Universe  
  
*Trinaty checks her Dragonball radar and it reveals that they are fastly approaching her to the left she turns around and spots Scarlets Dad *  
  
SD: Jessie must stay Dead  
  
Trinaty: You will not get in my way  
  
SD: *powers up to diamond * I will crush you  
  
*Trinaty powers up to Shinning purple out of rage and the battle ensues they are even until Scarlets Dad reveals his hell gotten power he gains an advantage until Ryoco interferes and attacks SD *  
  
  
SD: Damn you  
  
Ryoco: No one kills her   
  
*Trinaty is in shock Ryoco is alive *  
  
*Trinaty and Ryoco double team SD and they eventually blast him back to Hell and gain the Dragonballs As Spyro joins in a celebration *  
  
Scarlets universe  
  
*Android 18 whispers in Trinatys ear slit *  
  
Trinaty: YOU WANT ME TO SERVICE YOU TWO  
  
Videl: Yes  
  
Trinaty: And what keeps me from killing you to revive my HUSBAND   
  
18: I hid the balls well you will never find them without the Radar  
  
*Trinaty thinks and then decides to do it for Jessie she figures he might enjoy watching anyway *  
  
(I would type up what happens next but I don't want a NC-17 rating just use your imaginations)  
  
*Android 18 is impressed by Trinatys performance and gives her the Dragonballs  
  
Psycos universe  
  
*Psyco is lying back soaking in Spyros Blood and being Board *  
  
Psyco: I am so board   
  
*Psyco has nothing to do but think of his escape from DR Gene (the Evil Doctor that programmed Trinaty and Psyco and enslaved them) *  
  
Psyco: Aw crap what if this is exactly what he wanted me to do  
  
*Psyco addresses everyone in ears shoot of his huge tower *  
  
Psyco: You all are a mirror image of all my atrocities DISTRUCTION CAN BE BEAUTIFUL *Has a Mental break down *  
  
Grand Kais   
  
*Jessie is sparring with the two Spyros and actually reaches the level of Shinning purple as a result he then watches his wife in Scarlets universe *  
  
*Spyro approaches him *  
  
Spyro: She must really love you  
  
Jessie: I know I am lucky aren't I  
  
Spyro: And that is something DAII cant take away  
  
(Next chapter the Wish) 


	13. The Wish

The Wish  
  
Spyros Universe  
  
*Trinaty summons the Eternal Dragon *  
  
ED: What are your wishes?  
  
Trinaty: Oh this is the Namek Dragon  
  
ED: Yes  
  
Trinaty: ok Revive Jessie the Dragon  
  
ED: It is done  
  
*Jessie appears in a huge amount of smoke *  
  
Jessie: YES I AM ALIVE I FEEL SO ALIVE  
  
Trinaty: Ok lets revive Scarlet  
  
ED: It is done *Scarlet appears also happy to be alive *  
  
Trinaty: Now what to wish for oh yeah Please bring back Vegitas family  
  
*Bulma runs out and attempts to strangle Trinaty but Vegita restrains her *  
  
Vegita: Good work Jessie but I am still the better warrior  
  
Scarlets universe  
  
*Trinaty summons the eternal Dragon *  
  
Trinaty: Hmmmm three wishes I should revive Spyro because he saved Jessie in the future and he must be alive so Jess can live  
BRING BACK SPYRO  
  
ED: It is done  
  
Trinaty: BRING BACK JESSIE  
  
ED: It is done and stop YELLING AT ME  
  
Trinaty: Sorry  
  
18: I am surprised that you love Jess that much to do us THAT well  
  
Trinaty: Well Love can make someone do crazy things  
  
*Just then a small Green dragon named Envy runs in and yells, "Bring back Psyco" and Psyco also comes back and disappears before he could be killed *  
  
Trinaty: Aw CRAP  
  
*Just then Spyro's Eyes glow white and he floats in the air with EXTREME power in Spyros universe and Scarlets universe the same thing happens in exact harmony *  
  
Super Spyro: I am a god like state of Spyro  
  
Jessie: GOD LIKE The PREGONS WERE RIGHT (I will explain that later in this fic)  
  
Super Spyro: Reality split and now there are two Trinatys Jessies Me Scarlets and Psycos   
You must unify the Titles in order to unify the universe  
First have matches between the two copies Trinaty vs. Trinaty Jessie vs. Jessie etc.  
  
*Super Spyro then teleports everyone into the Deathmatch extreme arena now located between all realities *  
  
Super Spyro: In this power level I cannot stay it is too draining on Spyro and if I stay it may kill him  
*Powers down and Spyro falls down with a Bleeding snout Elora runs in *  
  
Elora: Are you ok  
  
Spyro: What happened  
  
Jessie: There are two of everyone reality split and we must unify the titles  
  
Spyro: YOU MEAN THERE ARE TWO PSYCOS  
  
Jessie: Unfortunately  
  
(Next chapter "Unifying") 


	14. The first set of merging fights

Deathmatch Extreme   
  
*Jessie Spyro and the rest of everyone are in between realities *  
  
Jessie: I forgot to say I have a new ability  
*Focuses on his mechanical limbs and turns them into organic limbs and back to mechanical *  
  
Trinaty: Cool  
  
Itchy: Time to start  
  
*All three of Jessie's kids enter and merge with their alternates and gain platinum level *  
  
Spyro: Ok who goes first?  
  
Jessie: I will   
  
*An Audience appears *  
  
Jessie: And I will beat me up I WILL KILL ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE  
  
Everyone else: ?_?  
  
Jessie: You know what I mean  
  
*Cocky plays for the first time in a long time and BOTH Jessies enter and fight   
the Jessies blast kamahamaha waves at each other until they run out of KI then Jessie tears Jessies guts out with his claws and merges with him gaining a rare power level Shinning purple Diamond a level with the defense of Diamond and the offense of Shinning purple *  
  
Trinaty: Ok my turn I WILL DEFEAT MYSELF  
  
All: HUH!?!  
  
*The theme Thriller plays and both Trinatys enter and they quickly try to kill each other   
When both Trinatys latch their blood suckers on each other and fire dark fire into each other they amazingly survive and one Trinaty rips the others intestines out and blasts her with a Kamahamaha and then merges with her to gain Shinning purple Diamond *  
  
(Stay toned for next chapter where it is Psyco vs. Psyco Scarlet vs Scarlet and Spyro vs Spyro)  
  
Authers note: The Jessie from Spyros universe won and the Trinaty from Scarlets universe won) 


	15. Two more great fights

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
*Psyco is seen arguing with his variation *  
  
Psyco1: Oh yeah I AM MORE INSANE  
  
Psyco2: Prove it  
  
Psyco1: Ok *A somewhat tall person enters in weird Goth style clothes and Psyco tears his head off and shoves it up his but so far it pops out his neck and blood pours out his neck and butt and the body hits the floor *(This was someone annoying in my class named Robert)   
  
Psyco2: Yeah *A short hyper person named Leon enters and Psyco tears his digestive system out through his mouth And staples it to the ceiling then tears his eyes out and crams them up his nose and reads a journal topic evolving Spyro *  
  
Psyco2: Hmmm Shot blah blah blah times stabbed blah blah blah times and pumped with chemicals blah blah blah Blown up with dynamite *Turns toward Leons corpse * YOU UNCREATIVE SACK OF CRAP YOU ARE AN INSAULT TO ALL VILLAINS  
*Walks away *  
  
*Let the bodies hit the floor plays as both Psycos enter yelling at each other and the fight ensues where both Psycos seem dead even. One psyco hits a devastating kick on the other and the other does the same eventually after 5 hours One Psyco literally eats the guts out of the other and merges causing Psyco to be Shinning purple Diamond *  
  
*Scarlet is seen being interviewed *  
  
Scarlet: I don't stand a chance against me and I will now kill me in front of EVERYONE  
  
All: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
*Scarlets Techno music plays as both Scarlets enter and the battle enrages Scarlet blasts a Dragon challenge but so does the other Scarlet and both fire Chaos Controls Eventually Scarlet Blasts the other Scarlets head off and tears out his rib cage *  
  
*Meanwhile in hell *  
  
Demon: Hogan the author wants you out of hell because you are a good guy now  
  
*Hogan leaves hell with a smile on his face and is welcomed back into the world of the living*  
  
(Next time Spyro vs Spyro and the main event Scarlet vs Psyco vs Spyro vs Trinaty for the unified DE title all next chapter)  
  
Authors note: The Psyco and Scarlet that won are the ones that are the champions 


	16. Spyro vs Spyro and title unification

Deathmatch Extreme   
  
*Spyro is being interviewed by Itchy*  
  
Spyro: I will whoop my ass all over this place  
(I think I killed this joke)  
  
*The Stewerd Copland and Kid Rock song (That doesn't exist in Real Life) Don't F*@! With this Dragon plays as both Spyros enter and the fight ensues quickly with both going up to Shinning Purple and trading blows evenly and then exchanging Ki Blasts when both are worn down to platinum one Spyro tears the others gut open and dumps the organs all over the ring mat then tears his head off and merges with him becoming Shinning Purple Diamond *  
  
Spyro: I won  
*Walks off to rest for a moment *  
(It was the Spyro that was champion that won)  
  
Itchy: Next the big event  
  
*Trinaty enters to Thriller and Scarlet enters to his Techno music and then Psyco enters to let the bodies hit the floor and Spyro enters to Don't F@*! With this dragon*  
  
*The four way fight goes off to a great start and all four go up to Shinning purple Diamond then Dr Gene runs in and attacks Psyco and Trinaty by grabbing them with his tentacle mechanical arms Psyco and Trinaty then use Ki Blasts to free themselves and double team Dr Gene until he runs away then Psyco attacks Trinaty only to be attacked by Spyro who is attacked by Scarlet who is attacked by Trinaty the four go at it until Spyro and Scarlet destroy Psyco by using Kamahamahas to blast him into peaces Spyro and Scarlet then go after each other And Trinaty attacks Scarlet with a low blow and Spyro attacks Trinaty and Trinaty and Spyro battle each other only to get interrupted by Scarlet who receives a deadly Ki blast to the head by Trinaty then Spyro and Trinaty go at it with bot5h matching each other blow for blow and Spyro cannot gain an advantage on Trinaty for some reason then he unwillingly goes up to Super Spyro and blasts Trinatys lower half off and goes back to regular Spyro as the Undisputed DE Champion*  
  
Spyro: Whoops I must revive her  
  
*Revives Trinaty and Trinaty revives Scarlet and both are happy to be alive *  
  
Trinaty: Thanks Spyro *Shakes claws with Spyro and so does Scarlet and Spyro poses with his Title *  
  
*Meanwhile in the used Characters lounge Psyco ha just appeared *  
Psyco: Aw CRAP *Goes on a rampage that Biod Doesn't like and Biod is trim and fit now *  
  
Biod: Don't mess with this place  
  
Psyco: GO TO HELL  
  
Both: Grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
(To be continued) 


	17. A new threat arises

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
(Authors note someone is a Soul Reaver 2 fan "History Abhors a paradox" is a Soul Reaver 2 Quote)  
  
*The three way Split disappears and since Spyro won it is his universe that remains Spyro Trinaty and Scarlet all breath a sigh of relief as the ordeal is over but in the used characters lounge Psyco and Biod are going at it *  
  
Psyco: I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID COMMENTS  
  
Biod: SHUT UP *powers up to shinning purple Diamond *  
  
Psyco: Oh yeah *also goes up to shinning purple Diamond *  
  
*The battle enrages with Biod trying a Kamahamaha wave and it gets blocked by Psyco then Psyco goes for a throat grab but Biod dodges this goes on for one hour until Psyco latches his Blood suckers to Biod and drains him Biod tries to resist but Psycos hold is too strong and through his Blood Suckers Psyco absorbs Biod his last words were "So that is how it feels" Psyco celebrates his victory only only to double over in pain as his Tail transforms into an absorbing tail and green bits of armor grow out of Psycos scales and Psyco undergoes a metamorphosis and becomes a new character Psycod *  
  
Psycod: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAH (An Evil laugh)  
  
*Psycod then quickly escapes the Used Characters lounge and goes after Spyro *  
  
*Meanwhile back in the Deathmatch Extreme Arena They are getting ready for a match *  
  
Itchy: Trinaty will finally defend the womens title   
  
*Thriller plays as Trinaty enters then her opponent Buffy enters to her main title theme *  
  
*The battle enrages as Psycod appears and attacks both Psycod kills Buffy with one blow and Spyro runs in and goes up to Super Spyro unwillingly and fights Psycod then Psycod actually holds his own against Spyros now god like powers and pumbles Spyro then Jessie enters with some mystical rings *  
  
Jessie: Spyro if we put these on opposite claws we can merge and beat Psyco  
  
Psycod: THAT IS PSYCOD NOW JERK  
  
Super Spyro: Worth a shot  
  
*Jessie and Spyro put the rings on and a bright light goes over the Arena and the two are shinning white and a force smashes Jessie and Spyro together and a Creature with Purple scales with a red tent appears with a Yellow and Black swirl on its spikes this Dragon is large and has organic limbs *  
  
???: Call us Jessro   
  
*When Jessro talks Spyros and Jessies voices are both heard at the same time *  
  
Psycod: Impressive but you have no idea what you are up against BLACKHOLE GENERATOR  
  
*Psycod makes a black hole as Bart the Dragon enters at the worse time *  
  
Jessro: We must attack it and destroy it  
  
*Jessro fires a hugely powerful blast and the black hole goes out of control and sucks in Psycod, Jessro, Trinaty, and Bart the Dragon and sends them back in time *  
  
(To be continued) 


	18. The meeting of the past

Deathmatch Extreme back in time  
  
*Jessro separates and all the heroes and Psycod fall into the past *  
  
*The heroes wake up in front of a cave In the Peace keepers home world and Jessie wakes up and sees a young hatchling on his chest looking into his eyes curiously Spyro wakes up inside the cave and Trinaty wakes up next to Jessie (As usual) and Bart wakes up with his head lodged inside a tree *  
  
Jessie: Hi little one  
  
Hatchling: *Starts to play with Jessies Tail  
  
Trinaty: this baby looks familiar to me  
  
*Inside the cave *  
  
Spyro: Hello you two look so familiar to me *He looks over the Dragon and Dragoness * OH it is YOU!!!  
  
Dragon: Who are you?  
  
Spyro: I am Err…. DAVE  
  
Dragoness: Hi Dave  
  
*Trinaty enters the cave with Jessie who has the hatchling clinging to his tail *  
  
Jessie: Is this yours  
  
*Spyro looks at the hatchling and Gasps and Trinaty notices *  
  
Trinaty: Err sir madam what do you intend to call this baby if I may ask  
  
Dragon: you may ask his name is SPYRO (Dun dun dun)  
  
Dragoness: Oh where are our manners my name is Sue and his is Lack  
  
Lack: Now what are your names?  
  
*The heroes introduce themselves as Spyro (Older) keeps up his disguise name of Dave meanwhile Psycod is in the Garbage world (Gnasty's) and realizes when he is *  
  
Psycod: So Spyro's birthday eh? This should be entertaining *Evil laugh *  
  
*Psycod goes on search for Spyro *  
  
*Meanwhile in Avalar a group of Demons has went back in time to assassinate Spyro *  
  
Demon: So we were WAY off weren't we?  
  
Demon2: It would appear so  
  
*They head off to Spyro's birthplace and leave the time machine behind *  
  
*Meanwhile back at Spyros birthplace describing the threat spelled out by Psycod*  
  
Trinaty: So Psycod may try to kill this hatchling  
  
Bart the Dragon: This may be useful to you Trinaty *Gives Trinaty a special oil * this stuff will do what ever you will it to do it may come in handy  
  
Trinaty: Thanks it looks like we may need it  
  
Sue: So would you stay to protect Spyro?  
  
Spyro (Older): yes we will his life is important to me  
  
Jessie: *Whispers to older Spyro "Don't give us away" *  
  
Spyro: Whoops  
  
(Narrator: Stay toned for the next episode will the heroes be able to protect Spyro or will he be rendered unable to be heroic to find out you will have to read the next episode which may or may not come until after spring break) 


	19. The time quest contenues

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
*We join the sneaky Demons who have just arrived in the Dragon kingdom*  
  
Demon1: Master Gummy   
  
Gummy: DON'T CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!!!!!!  
  
Demon1: Sorry Prince Demon  
  
Gummy Prince: You know our mission here to Assassinate SPYRO  
  
Demon1: YES SIR  
  
*They go on a search for Young Spyro *  
  
*Meanwhile Psycod meats up with a certain blue hedgehog *  
  
Psycod: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Sonic: We are here to beat up someone who is currently better then I AM  
  
Tails: YEAH  
  
Psycod: Let me guess Spyro?  
  
Sonic: Yes would you help us  
  
Psycod: Err NO you annoy me  
  
*Psycod then tears off Sonics head and tears out Tails gust and absorbs them Biod Style *  
  
*Meanwhile back with the heroes they are getting ready for a goon nights sleep*  
  
Trinaty: This is odd   
  
Jessie: What is it honey  
  
Trinaty: I sense a lot of power from the hatchling  
  
Spyro: Well I guess I always had this power  
  
Jessie: Good night  
  
*They all go to sleep and the next day Psycod shows up in front of the cave *  
  
Jessie: We have to merge Spyro  
  
Spyro: Yes   
  
*They merge into Jessro and the fight engages with Jessro landing a few great kicks and Psycod returning the kicks after 5 hours Jessro goes for a Solar Flare but accidentally blinds Spyros parents and Psycod absorbs them and uses a deathball on young Spyro that hurts him and Psycod leaves the scene after Jessro separates and older Spyro is hurt also *  
  
Jessie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Trinaty rushes onto the battlefield and immediately takes young Spyro inside *  
  
Jessie: It is all my fault ALL MY FAULT  
  
Bart the Dragon: we can't use the Dragonballs we need the Dragonballs of THIS TIME  
  
*Jessie goes out on search as Trinaty uses the Special oil to heal young Spyro *  
  
To be contenued 


	20. a Prince curses a King

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
*Trinaty is seen helping young Spyro heal while keeping older Spyro safe *  
  
Trinaty: Wow this little Dragon is resilient  
  
*Bart the Dragon enters *  
  
Bart the Dragon: What do you mean Trinaty  
  
Trinaty: This injury is usually fatal to Dragons because the Deathball struck the flame lung that usually causes spontaneous combustion in Dragons but Spyro seems to be Special  
  
Bart the Dragon: this is weird  
  
Trinaty: Spyro seems to be able to recover with this special Oil you gave me  
  
Bart the Dragon: It would help if you know what to do to heal him exactly  
  
Trinaty: Don't worry I do   
  
*Meanwhile with the Demons they have Dragon disguises on*  
  
Gummy Prince: This disguise is chafing Me!!!!  
  
Demon1: You may have to bear with it we are almost at Spyros Cave  
  
Gummy Prince: ME HATE YOU  
  
Demon1: I know *Smirks *  
  
*They enter the cave and Spot Trinaty *  
  
Gummy Prince: Wow she is Beautiful who is she!  
  
Demon1: I think that is Trinaty  
  
*Gummy calls the Demon King through the transtime communicator *  
  
Gummy Prince: Who is "Trinaty"  
  
Demon King: She is according to the time predictor a key factor in Dragons winning Demon War II She must be Eliminated at all costs  
  
Gummy Prince: But she is so Cute  
  
Demon king: My son it must be done  
  
Gummy Prince: Go screw yourself *Hangs up *  
  
Demon1: Not smart  
  
Gummy Prince: I will not hurt her  
  
*Trinaty spots them *  
  
Trinaty: You mean TRY to hurt me  
  
Gummy Prince: how long did you know we were up here?  
  
Trinaty: Since "Wow She is beautiful" by the way I can see through that disguise   
  
Gummy Prince: Aw crap  
  
*The two talk and Trinaty tells Gummy about her marriage to Jessie the Dragon and we join him after he finds the fifth Dragonball to wish back Spyros Parents in a sewer Jessie is using a Dragonball Radar flip down screen located in his horn *  
  
Jessie: I must find the balls   
  
*We now join Psycod who is still searching for young Spyro he has already interagated several Dragons but with no luck *  
  
Psycod: Aw nuts *Blasts the Dreamweavers home world*  
  
*Psycod continues to search unrelenting *  
  
(To be continued) 


	21. Psycod Arrives

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
*We join Jessie the Dragon who has gathered all the Dragonballs except one *  
  
Jessie: Ok *Looks at radar * It must be back at base *Heads back *  
  
*Meanwhile Gummy is showing Trinaty a machine that traces time possibilities *  
  
Gummy: You see Trinaty this machine shows that you will be significant in the upcoming War you are key to stopping the Demon king  
  
Trinaty: What about Solid and Spyro and Scarlet (A name we haven't mentioned in a while)  
  
Gummy: They are just as valuable as you Trinaty in fact all of you are wanted dead by the Demon king for a 500,000,000-gem award  
  
Trinaty: WOW  
  
Gummy: And the award can only be claimed if you have 51% of the corpse  
  
Trinaty: Disturbing but I must see to Young Spyro  
  
*Trinaty goes back to take care of young Spyro who is healing up fastly much to the surprise of Trinaty *  
  
Trinaty: how is this possible? HOW  
  
*Meanwhile gummy receives a call from the Demon King *  
  
DK: you are now wanted   
  
Gummy: WHAT YOU BASTARD  
  
*He walks into young Spyros room with out noticing it *  
  
Gummy: Why?  
  
DK: Because you are a traitor  
  
Gummy: YOU *#(%$*#*@*@ *$&%#(# *#&(%(#$ @#&$%&%(@ *$&%($(% #&$*$$*%$# (Cartoon profanity)  
  
DK: Same to you  
  
Gummy: !@(#$$&@*&(!@@&%(&(#$%&##^$(%%^^&(^&%(%^^ *Slams the communicator on the floor and stomps on it   
  
Trinaty: What happened  
  
Gummy: Apparently I am also wanted so the Demons can go to hell (Pun intended) I side with the Dragons  
  
Trinaty: Good for you *Applauds *  
  
*Then Psycod finally finds Spyros cave and attacks it and Jessie walks in too *  
  
Jessie: Psycod!!!  
  
Psycod: I cane for the young Dragon   
  
Trinaty: Forget it Brother  
  
Psycod: I ahte you Trinaty  
  
Trinaty: Feelings mutural  
  
*A battle enrages between Psycod and Trinaty until Jessie attacks Psycod *  
  
Jessie: The last Dragonball is here  
  
  
Gummy: Oh you mean this thing *gives it to Trinaty *  
  
Jessie: Who is this   
  
Trinaty: I'll explain later  
  
(Narrator: Will Spyro heal in time or will Psycod kill everyone and what will happen when Jessie finds out Gummy is in love with his wife stay toned for the next chapter of Deathmatch Extreme) 


	22. Spyro Returns to full health

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
*The battle enrages between Jessie and Psycod Jessie is holding his own but Psycod lands a powerful kick meanwhile Trinaty is Hoping Spyro gets healed soon *  
  
Trinaty: Spyro we need you  
  
Gummy: Well when will this Dragon heal  
  
Trinaty: He suffered a wound that would be fatal for most grown up Dragons and he survived it that in itself is a miracle  
  
*Outside Jessie and Psycod are still fighting *  
  
Psycod: Impressive  
  
Jessie: I gained power by merging with Spyro to form Jessro  
  
Psycod: I can see that but it will do you no good  
  
*Psycod lands another great kick and sends Jessie fling he comes back with a kick of his own as back inside the cave Spyro is still healing as Trinaty looks nervous *  
  
Trinaty: If Spyro doesn't heal soon Jessie wont last much longer I wish I could help him  
  
Gummy: You are by helping Spyro I think  
  
*The battle is still going on outside and Jessie receives another kick and Psycod charges but Jessie comes back with a Kamahamaha that blasts off Psycods arm but he regenerates it and Grabs Jessie by the neck *  
  
Psycod: TIME TO DIE  
  
*Inside the cave Spyro fully heals and rushes outside just in time to save Jessie *  
  
Jessie: Sorry about your parents  
  
Spyro: It wasn't your fault  
  
Jessie: IT WAS I was the one that used the Solar Flare  
  
Spyro: We all make mistakes maybe you can forgive yourself if we defeat Psycod  
  
*They use the rings to merge into Jessro and Psycod goes for his newer move the Black hole Generator but Jessro goes for their new technique the Universal Big Bang (Or Big Bang theory) and both Psycod and Jessro put a lot of power into their respective moves   
but The BBT move cancels out the Black hole and destroys Psycod but it also leaves Jessie and Spyro Drained of Power and unconscious Trinaty goes out to celebrate but an Figure appears that Trinaty recognizes *  
  
Trinaty: DR. GENE  
  
(To be continued) 


	23. Trinatys Rage/The Return to the Present

Deathmatch Extreme   
  
*Trinaty spots DR Gene the person who programmed her and Psyco the person who caused most of her suffering Dr Gene is tall with a mechanical suit and two swords *  
  
Trinaty: what do you want JERK  
  
Dr Gene: YOU but I will settle with this Dragon you call a husband   
  
*Just then several Expressionless Trilings under the influence of Dr Genes programming hold up a battle weakened Jessie and Spyro and some more restrain Trinaty *  
  
  
Trinaty: LEAVE HIM ALONE  
  
Dr Gene: There we go time to die Metal armed FREAK  
  
*Trinaty gets royally pissed and powers up to a new level Gleaming Silver a power level that takes Shinning purple Diamond multiplies it by Silver level and multiplies it by the Desire of the character using it *  
  
Trinaty: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!  
  
*Trinaty throws the Trilings holding her and in an instant beats up all the other ones *  
  
*Bart the Dragon shows up with Gummy *  
  
Gummy: What did Trinaty do  
  
Bart the Dragon: She reached a level previously thought to be a myth  
  
Trinaty: YOUR NEXT DR GENE!!!  
  
*Trinaty then battles DR Gene and he barely holds his own against an enraged Trinaty after 5 minutes of pumbling Dr Gene uses his suit to Teleport away *  
  
Trinaty: AW CRAP!!! I WILL GET YOU DR GENE  
  
Gummy: Dr Gene He has an alliance with the Demons   
  
Trinaty: I wouldn't put it past the jerk  
  
*They help Spyro and Jessie regain consciousness and Trinaty explains everything she knows about Gummy *  
  
Jessie: Well you seem like a cool guy but Trinaty is married to me  
  
Gummy: I know  
  
Jessie: And maybe you should meat another Prince I know Scarlet  
  
Gummy: I heard he is a Legend   
  
Jessie: Well then maybe you should meat him  
  
Trinaty: how do we get back to our time?  
  
Gummy: We have a Time machine in AVALAR *Glares at his navigating Demon *  
  
Demon1: well we all make mistakes Geez  
  
*They use the Dragonballs to revive all of Psycods victims and Spyros Parents rejoin their hatchling son unrealizing they just meet him slightly grown up Jessies Group say their good-byes and go off to the Time machine and go back to their time *  
  
(the next adventure is to come on Deathmatch Extreme) 


	24. Back to the basic DE

DeathMatch Extreme  
Back to the basics  
  
Itchy: We have finally gotten back to the basics of Deathmatch extreme great fights  
Now it is time for Trinaty vs Sailor Moon for the Deathmatch extreme women's Title   
  
*"Thriller" plays as Trinaty enters the Arena with huge crowd reaction and she enters the ring*  
  
Trinaty: I am the Deathmatch Extreme womens champion and nothing can take that away from me  
  
*Sailor Moon enters to her theme music for her series (I forgot what it is called) and talks trash to Trinaty *  
  
Sailor Moon: That title will belong to me the leader of the Sailor scouts  
*The rest surround the ring *  
  
*The battle enrages with frequent interfearence but Trinaty easily takes care of all the sailor scouts and throws them out of the ring (They are still alive) and Sailor moon goes for her finisher but Trinaty blocks it and in a an instant tears Sailor Moons intestines out and hangs her with them retaining the Womens title as the rest of the Sailor scouts look on in shock *  
*Trinaty turns toward the Sailor Scouts *  
Trinaty: boo  
*The Sailor Scouts run for their lives *  
  
(Mean while in Hell)  
  
Psycod: Why am I here  
  
Satin: Because you are Evil DUH!  
  
Psycod: Ok *With a Quick energy blast Psycod blasts Satin out of existence and escapes hell in search for Revenge and gains a new minion in Majinn Buu *  
  
Psycod: From now on you will be my servant *Uses his power to control Majinn Buu *  
  
Majinn Buu: Ok Me have fun  
  
(Next chapter Spyro defends the main championship of Deathmatch Extreme and Psycod makes his horrible come back) 


	25. Spyros huge battle

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
*Back stage Babidi (The one who used to control Majin Buu) is waiting to challenge Spyro for the Deathmatch Extreme title *  
  
Babidi: WHERE IS BUU!!!  
  
*Just then Psycod assaults Jessie the Dragon and Trinaty and ties them up and then he goes and meets Babidi *  
  
Babidi: Who are you?  
  
Psycod: The one who is going to kill you  
  
Babidi: I think not BUU!!!!!!!  
  
*Majin Buu enters and beats up his former master Babidi and Psycod absorbs him gaining all of his power *  
  
*Meanwhile Spyro is waiting in the ring for Babidi and he hears "Let the bodies hit the floor" *  
  
Spyro: That could only mean one thing but I thought he was dead *Powers up to shinning purple Diamond *  
  
*Psycod enters *  
  
Psycod: I was and meet your opponents Jessie cant save you he is tied up  
  
*Majin Buu enters to some weird sounding music box Music*(If you watch DBZ then you would know who Majin Buu is Psycod has made him even more powerful almost up to Psycods level)  
  
*Both charge the ring and Double team Spyro Spyro holds his own but it is against next to impossible odds and Spyro takes a few devastating shots to the gut and head by Psycod and Majin Buu *  
  
Spyro: I will not give up  
  
Majin Buu: ME EAT YOU UP  
  
Psycod: But first we pumble him  
  
*Meanwhile backstage Jessie is struggling to regain consciousness and free him self and so is Trinaty but Bart the Dragon runs in only to get knocked out by Majin Buus punch *  
  
*1 hour later *  
  
*Spyro is worn out but still fighting with All he has left but it isn't enough it handle both Psycod and Majin Buu and at this rate he may even Die *  
  
Psycod: WE HAVE HIM NOW BUU  
  
Majin Buu: NOW ME EAT HIM?  
  
Psycod: NO not yet  
  
Spyro: *Cough* I am still...fighting  
  
*Spyro keeps up the battle but Psycod nails him with a devastating kick and Majin Buu ties him up with a chunk of himself *  
  
*Meanwhile Backstage Jessie the Dragon Regains consciousness and so does Trinaty but they are still tied up *  
  
*The battle continues and Spyro has been weakened a lot but is still refusing to give up but is being pumbled by Majin Buu and 5 minutes later Jessie the Dragon and Trinaty finally free themselves and run to the ring to Save Spyro when they get there Spyro is barely conscious *  
  
Jessie: PSYCOD YOU WILL PAY  
  
Trinaty: LEAVE HIM ALONE  
  
Psycod: More guests  
  
*Jessie gives Spyro one ring of merging and they merge into Jessro thus reenergizing Spyro and healing him too *  
  
Trinaty: MIND....BODY.....SPIRIT  
GIVE ME THE POWER TO STOP THIS MINACE  
TORINITI!!!!  
  
*Trinaty firs a HUGE energy cyclone while Jessro fires off a huge Ki blast that knock Psycod and Majin Buu out of the ring *  
  
Psycod: I issue a Challenge Me and Majin Buu against any two people that challenge us you are allowed to have as many groups of two that it takes it will be called the "Psycod Challenge" Do you except  
  
Jessro: YES  
  
Announcer: what is the rules of the Psycod challenge who will challenge the two  
  
Find out on the next Deathmatch Extreme 


	26. Build up to the challenge

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
*The heroes are preparing for the Psycod challenges as Psycod appears on the TV screen*  
  
Psycod: Here are the rules of the Psycod challenges one at a time teams of two will challenge me and Majin Buu to a fighting match you lose if you are Killed get Knocked out or get knocked out of the ring any number of teams can compete as for rules about the fights there are none We will be fighting the teams one right after the other that is all for now *The TV Turns off *  
  
Spyro: Aw crap  
  
*The Grand Kai enters *  
  
Grand Kai: You will need all the help you can get to defeat Majin Buu   
  
Trinaty: WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!!!!!!!  
  
Grand Kai: So I brought back a girl that you know already Trinaty  
  
*Coco Bandicoot appears*  
  
Grand Kai: You know the condition of your revival no attacking Trinaty  
  
Coco: Ok I wont attack the bitch  
  
Trinaty: BITCH!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!  
Do I get to kill her?  
  
Grand Kai: No  
  
Coco: After the Psycod thing I will kill you  
  
Grand Kai: After the Psycod thing you can do what ever you want  
  
Coco: *Laughs* ok but Trinaty you must know that I have been training while dead and I have a new move called "The Bandicoot Blaster"  
  
Trinaty: Well big whoop  
  
*The grand Kai restrains Coco while she is charging at Trinaty yelling "Bitch" Repeatedly *  
  
Spyro: Looks like you have a fan  
  
*Meanwhile Mummra (the mummy from Thundercats)(I don't know if I spelled that right) enters to some really old Egypt music and Majin Buu enters under childish Music box music *  
  
Mummra: I AM MUMMRA THE ETERNAL LIVING!!!!!  
  
Majin Buu: ME EAT YOU UP!!!!  
  
Mummra: YOU DARE....  
  
Majin Buu: ME MAKE YOU SHUT UP NOW  
  
*Majin Buu charges into battle and Mummra uses his red lightning attack but it doesn't phase Majin Buu who just chants "ME EAT YOU UP" and beats Mummra down Mummra gets up but a purple light appears on Majin Buus pink antenna and he yells "YOU TURN INTO A COOKIE" and blasts Mummra and he appears as a Cookie and Majin Buu eats him and leaves the ring and leaves everyone in shock *  
  
Itchy: the next fight Daemon (From Reboot) Vs. Yugi (From Tenchi in Tokyo) (Sorry if I misspelled any of their names)  
  
*Daemon enters under the Reboot theme and Yugi enters under the Tenchi in Tokyo theme *  
  
Daemon: You have arrived just in time  
  
Yugi: You don't stand a chance  
  
*They both shoot lightning at each other and Yugi gains the upper hand until Daemon goes behind Yugi and gets a direct hit with her lightning *  
  
Daemon: Me win  
  
*Yugi gets up *  
  
Yugi: Your power only works in a computer  
  
Daemon: Aw shit  
  
*Yugi blasts Daemons head off and blasts her virtual intestines out and disappears *  
  
Psycod: Good work Majin Buu  
  
Majin Buu: Me like Mummy Cookie  
  
Psycod: Now it is time for me to fight my next opponent  
  
*Meanwhile Supreme Kai is training Coco who is going to team up with Crash in the Challenges and Jessro is scheduled to team up with Trinaty and Gogeta (Goku and Vegita bio merged) is teaming up with Gotenks (Goten and Trunks Bio Merged)  
  
(Stay toned to the next chapter where Psycod is going to fight King Koopa from Mario and more info is revealed about the up coming Psycod challenges) 


	27. Almost time

Deathmatch Extreme  
  
Itchy: Now it is time for Psycod vs. King Koopa  
  
*Psycod enters to "Let the bodies hit the floor" and King Koopa enters to the Old Mario bros. Theme *  
  
Psycod: This will be boring  
  
King Koopa: Yes I will beat you too fast  
  
Psycod: In your dreams  
  
*The battle enrages as King Koopa tries to land punches but Psycod is too fast and he gets board and decides to let a few land doing nothing what so ever and King Koopa launches one of his fire logs (The king that looks like flaming poop) and Psycod gets board and after the flaming log hits doing nothing Psycod absorbs him and shoots one of his own *  
  
Psycod: This looks like Shit  
  
*Psycod Fires another *  
  
Psycod: And it tastes like SHIT  
  
*Psycod goes backstage for a bottle of mouthwash *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Jessie: Trinaty Bahamut and Tereena has joined the list and so have Hunter and Bianca  
  
Trinaty: And so has Scarlet and Crimson   
  
*Meanwhile on stage Itchy is announcing the next match *  
  
Itchy: Android 20(Dr. Gero) vs. Dr. N Trophy  
  
*Dr.Gero enters under mad science and Dr. N Trophy enters under Time warp and the battle enrages with Dr Gero going for an energy blast but Dr N warps time and it hits Dr Gero and N Trophy goes for a time blast but Gero absorbs it with his hand and Gero goes in for the kill but N.Trophy sends him back in time and he gets eaten by a Medieval Dragon *  
  
Dr N. Trophy: As Expected *Walks off back stage*  
  
*Meanwhile the supreme Kai is talking to Crash, Coco and Aku Aku *  
  
SK: Remember they WILL need you  
  
Aku Aku: Yes I know  
  
Coco: My new move will do the job  
  
SK: Don't rely on it though  
  
Crash: Thanks for bringing back my Sis  
  
SK: Your welcome   
  
*Meanwhile Psycod is talking to Majin Buu *  
  
Psycod: It is almost time  
  
Majin Buu: BUU!!!!!! ME MAKE THEM HURT LOTS  
  
*Psycod takes a swig of the mouth wash *  
  
Psycod: The next day the next match is the last match before the Psycod Challenges  
  
Majin Buu: ME CANT WAIT  
  
P.S Bahamut I need to know about Your and Tereenas entrance music and their fighting style (Sorry I don't know anything about the FF Series) 


	28. The quiet before the storm

Deahtmatch Extreme  
  
*Backstage Psycod and Majin Buu are talking *  
  
Psycod: Uhh crimson since Majin Buu is under my power he has a power almost equal to mine with out going super  
  
Majin Buu: ME LIKE BE FAT  
  
*Itchy is making the announcement for the next match *  
  
Itchy: Next fight will be Jessie the Dragon (He is also known as Solid Dragon) Vs. Frieza  
  
*A very old DBZ theme plays and Frieza enters *  
  
Frieza: Now I am more powerful A POWER THAT IS NOW EQUIL TO SUPER MONKEY LEVEL 4 *Powers up to the level he boasted *  
  
*Cocky plays and Jessie the Dragon enters *  
  
Jessie the Dragon: Good for you *Sarcastic clapping * but my power is even greater *  
  
Frieza: Prove it  
  
Jessie: Ok  
  
*The battle enrages between Frieza and Jessie and Frieza goes for a Death ball *  
  
Jessie: I could do that  
  
*Jessie fires a death ball also and they meet in middle of the ring and Jessies overpowers Friezas and much to his shock it nearly kills him *  
  
Frieza: How can a lizard do that?  
  
Jessie: That's Dragon you peace of shit  
  
*The Captain Ginyu enters *  
  
CG: BODY SWAP OUT NOW  
  
*The mouth beam is avoided by Jessie and captain Ginyu hits frieza and they swap bodies and Jessie finishes off Captain Ginyu (In Friezas body) by ripping out his intestines and eating his guts and roasts Frieza (In captain ginyus body) with his flame breath and bites his head off *  
  
Jessie: This means the next time I am in the ring would be bio merged with Spyro fighting Psycod  
  
*Let the bodies hit the floor plays and Psycod enters with a raffle wheel *  
  
Psycod: First *rolls the wheel and pulls a lot of balls out one by one  
Hunter and Bianca then Crash and Coco then Brahamut and Tereena then Gogita and Gotenks then Scarlet and Crimson then Jessro and Trinaty   
  
Jessie: And we will win  
  
Psycod: Humph fat chance  
  
*Majin buu jumps Jessie from behind but all the other competitors attack him *  
  
(Announcer guy: The NEXT CHAPTER is the Psycod challenges the the order has been picked will the heroes be able to defeat Psycod and Majin Buu find out next chapter) 


	29. it Begins

The first two matches in the Psycod Challenges  
  
*The theme "Let the bodies hit the floor" play as Psycod and Majin Buu enter *  
  
Psycod: commawn Hunter and Bianca   
  
*Wild cat plays as hunter and Bianca enter *  
  
*The battle ensues as hunter goes for Majin Buu but gets tackled by Psycood and Bianca casts a big fireball at Majin Buu but it does nothing *  
  
Majin Buu: ME MAKE YOU DROP DEAD  
  
*Majin Buu nails a super powerd punch to Biancas head making it explode and brains and skull fragments go all over the place *  
  
Hunter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Hunter rushes Majin Buu but he fires his transformation beam at Hunter and turns him into Chocolate and eats him *  
  
Majin Buu: TASTY!!!  
  
Psycod: Next *Yawn*  
  
*Crash and Coco enter to the Crash bandicoot theme and Crash powers up to super orange and so does Coco and Aku Aku does hit invincibility thing on Crash *  
  
Psycod: Boring  
  
Coco: Oh yeah BANDACOOT BLASTER  
  
*A beam fires from Coco that blasts a hole through Psycod and Crash rushes Majin Buu as the Supreme Kai cheers them on *  
  
*Psycod Regenerates *  
  
Psycod: Impressive but you are still too weak   
  
Coco: WHAT  
  
*Coco charges in but gets Knocked out by Psycods punch and also flies out of the ring as Majin Buu knocks Aku Aku off of Crash and pumbles him until he is unconscious *  
  
Psycod: I guess we won again  
  
*Meanwhile Backstage *  
  
Spyro: I guess me must Bio Merge  
  
Jessie: I was thinking just that  
  
*They Bio merge into Jessro *  
  
Jessro: I am glad everytime we do this it makes each of us even more powerful  
  
*Trinaty Enters *  
  
Trinaty: Don't worry we go last so we will win  
  
Jessro: I dunno they are even more powerful then we have ever imagined  
  
(A/N Next chapter it will be Bahamut and Tereena So I need their info and then Gogeta and Gotenks stay toned ) 


	30. the clashes contenue

A/N it has been a while so I may not know exactly where I left off and if the character is not mentioned in my author bio then I don't own them  
  
*After the Crash fight Crash woke up with his sister Coco after the Supreme Kai heals them both*  
  
Crash: We lost didn't we?  
  
Supreme Kai: Yes but we still have hope  
  
Coco: Lets go out and watch Gogita and Gotenks  
  
Crash: Ok!  
  
*All three go out top the ring where Psycod and Majin Buu *  
  
Psycod: So you want some more  
  
Crash: no we just want to watch  
  
Psycod: Ok watch your hope go away!  
  
*Meanwhile Backstage Gogita and Gotenks are meeting up with Jessro and Trinaty *  
  
Gogita: don't worry about us we found a rank Saiyans can reach after all super saiyan ranks  
  
Gotenks: Shinning purple saiyan!  
  
Trinaty: What's that?  
  
Gogita: a rank that can only be accomplished after Super saiyan and it impersonates Super in some ways  
  
*Gogita powers up to SS4 then makes his hair glow purple and his muscle mass increases as Gotenks does the same*  
  
Gotenks: now we stand a chance against Psycod and Majin Buu  
  
*They leave and go out to the ring under the theme of "Rock the Dragon" and Psycod stares at their newly acquired Saiyan rank*  
  
Psycod: What the hell  
  
Gogita: You'll see  
  
Majin Buu: this look FUN!!!!  
  
*Gogita and Gotenks go right after Psycod and Majin Buu *  
  
Gogita: Why is Majin Buu more powerful?  
  
Psycod: Cause of ME! *Punches Gogita and knocks him across the ring but not out and Gotenks attacks Majin Buu *  
  
*Majin Buu holds his own against Gotenks but barely as Gotenks gains an advantage while that is happening Psycod is making sport out of Gogita until he powers up more and matches Psycod but Psycod uses his black hole generator that drains Gogita of his shinning purple Saiyan power and in one blow Psycod knocks out Gogita *  
  
Psycod: now you seem to need help Majin Buu  
  
Majin Buu: No me don't!  
  
Crash: Aw crap  
  
Supreme Kai: We still have Scarlet and Crimson  
  
Coco: Not to mention Jessro and Trinaty *under breath * I hate Trinaty but she may be our only hope  
  
*In a 5 second match Psycod attacks Gotenks and absorbs him *  
  
Majin Buu: ME SAY ME NO NEED HELP  
  
Psycod: I was getting board  
  
Majin Buu: Ok then we have more opponent  
  
*Meanwhile backstage Sub zero and Mr. Freeze are arguing *  
  
Sub Zero: I am the better freezer  
  
Mr. Freeze: NO I AM!!!!  
  
*They start a brawl that after 3 minutes ended up with each one going for their respective freezing techniques and during the tension Scorpion appears behind Sub Zero and attacks him breaking his concentration long enough for him to be frozen by Mr. Freeze *  
  
*Meanwhile Bahamut and Tereena are talking about their match *  
  
Bahamut: Tereena we need to focus  
  
Tereena: I know  
  
Bahamut: I mean it Psycod and Majin Buu are the most challenging challengers we have ever faced  
  
Tereena: yeah but can we beat them?  
  
Bahamut: I don't know but if we don't it will probably be all up to Jessro and Trinaty the power of Spyro and Jessie combined and teamed up with a power like Trinaty they just might do it  
  
Tereena: Well time to go  
  
*Both head out to the ring *  
  
*When they enter they enter to the FFIX main title theme (A/N I haven't played any FF game so don't flame me if I mess up)  
  
Psycod: Those GFs think they could do something to us  
  
Majin Buu: We have fun with them!  
  
*The battle enrages between the GF team and Psycod's Team with Tereena going straight to Majin Buu and Bahamut going for Psycod *  
  
Psycod: So you don't like me because I go after Spyro WELL TOUGH!!!  
  
Bahamut: Well we may not beat you two but we will do damage  
  
*Bahamut does his most powerful blast (The one that does 9999 damage) and Tereena does her 9999 damage attack *  
  
Bahamut: Pant Pant we did it  
  
*The dust clears to reveal Psycod and Majin Buu still alive with minimal damage *  
  
Psycod: OUR TURN!!!  
  
Majin Buu: POW POW OW OW *Punches Tereena and knocks her into the ground *  
  
Bahamut: How the hell!  
  
*Psycod attacks Bahamut and a battle enrages with Psycod and Bahamut while Tereena gets up and delevers a devastating uppercut to Majin Buu but he pops out the dent in his head and a battle enrages between them and Psycod powers up more and knocks out Bahamut and starts absorbing him but Tereena attacks Psycod *  
  
Majin Buu: YOU TURN INTO BUBBLE GUM!!  
  
*Majin Buu goes for his food transformation but Tereena dodges and goes all out with a massive energy blast that destroys the ring and delivers damage to Psycod and Majin Buu but kills Tereena at the same time and Bahamut gets up but shrunken due to being partly absorbed and does the same as Tereena did *  
  
Psycod: DAMN THEM *Regenerates * My power I cant regenerate fully!  
  
Majin Buu: WE WON!!!  
  
Psycod: Yeah but looks like the ring out rule is gone now cause there is no ring now  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
